


The Drunk Messages of Dean Winchester

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03 coda, Drunk!Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Sam is a good friend and a good brother, dean gets drunk and has feelings, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Dean gets drunk and texts Cas
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	The Drunk Messages of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wrote 400 words of drunk!dean
> 
> Key:  
Italics- messages from POV  
Bold- messages from the underlined character

Dean Winchester 

**(10:21) Casssssss**

**(10:21) when are you comin home**

**(10:22) i t fucking hurts that your not here**

**(10:22) cAs I want you back**

**(10:23) Plese cas**

**(10:23) I need you **

Sam Winchester 

_(10:24) Is Dean in a bar?_

**(10:24) he’s in his room**

_(10:24) I suggest you take Dean’s phone away_

**(10:24) why, did he text you?**

_ (10:25) I would recommend taking his alcohol _

_ (10:25) he seems very drunk _

**(10:26) So he drunk texted you?**

_ (10:27) Yes _

**(10:28) I’ll deal with it**

Dean Winchester 

**(10:34) Sammy took my drinks**

**(10:34) didnyou tell on me **

**(10:35) Cas**

**(10:35) i miss you cas **

**(10:36) come backl**

_ (10:38) Go to sleep Dean _

_ [One new message from Dean Winchester] _

“Cas I fuckin miss you… I’m pretty sure I’m fuckin drunk but I want you to come back. Come back Cas. I- huh… I’m pretty sure I- no ‘m not gonna say it ‘til you come back. Come back Cas. Sam and I fuckin miss you. I’m a giant fuckin ass and you’re a snitch and-

_ [Message Saved] _

Dean Winchester 

**(11:09) I keep callin to hwar your voice and you won’t fuckn answer**

**(11:09) Cas**

**(11:10) Cas**

**(11:10) Cas**

Sam Winchester 

**(11:11) Is he still texting?**

_ (11:11) it would almost be endearing if he weren’t so drunk and didn’t mean any of it _

**(11:12) He does miss you**

**(11:12) Why do you think he’s drunk**

_ [Read 11:12] _

—————

Sammeh 

**(11:16) If you don’t stop texting Cas I’m going to take your phone**

_ (11:17) m your oldr brother you can’t tell me what to do _

**(11:17) I’m taking the phone**

_ (11:18) samy I miss him _

Cas 

_ (11:20) do you nt whant texts _

_ (11:20) causr samy is taking my phone away _

_ (11:21) whyd you tell on me _

**(11:22) Because you don’t actually feel like this**

**(11:22) Now go to sleep Dean**

—————

Sam Winchester

**(11:27) [Video]**

_ [Opening Video] _

Dean is very clearly drunk. He clutches his phone to his chest tightly as the camera shakes, getting closer to him. 

“Sammy I made Cas leave. I didn’t wanna make him leave. I fuckin miss him and I miss-”

“I know Dean.”

“Don’t take my phone. Need it to hear him.”

“He-”

“Why am I such a fuckin dick? I suck.”

“I’ll let you send one last text to him.”

“I miss him so fuckin much. I wanna tell him to come home.”

_ [Video saved] _

Dean Winchester

**(11:27) Please come home**

_ [Read 11:27] _

**Author's Note:**

> I might follow this up with another (longer) oneshot
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
